The hardships of Alice Saven
by DaughterOfHemera
Summary: Alice Saven was only eight years old when she found out she was a demigos. She was forced to train, survive and try to stay alive. Watch her life as she lives on the streets of New York, and goes on quests in Camp Half Blood!
1. Introduction

You I don't own anything except the idea and the oc characters!

Alision Savien, more commonly known as Alice, isn't what you call normal. Though, who is? She simply seems more unique than others. For example: she has ADHD, vivid dreams and nightmares, she's never gotten sun burned before (even when she doesn't wear sunscreen), plants seem to grow healthier around her, she heals faster than normal and has one of the most melodious voices; though she never lets anyone hear it. Along with that, in first grade she had disappeared for an hour, around lunch time, and was found with slash marks and bruises later on; near the street. While that did seem peculiar, what was even more so was the fact that, when asked what happened, she had told the police that a snake woman with a spear had chased her.

No one except her mother believed her. Even the doctors told her that she had probably imagined them because of her concussion.

She believed them, for her brain could comprehend the idea of such a monster and thought it was better to simply agree. Though as she grew older, little things started happening that she couldn't explain and she started to realize that she wasn't like other people.


	2. Tragedy at its Best

"Look at the sky, Alice," Her mother, Jill, told her. "What do you see?"

"I see blinking lights," Little Alice, replied.

"Yes, well those lights are called stars and they can form the most beautiful pictures," The woman slowly lifted her frail arm up, and using her finger, she pointed to a cluster of stars. "Do you see those stars? They make up the constellation, Perseus; who was said to be a Greek hero, the son of the mighty Zeus and a woman named Danae. This woman was locked in a chamber after her father had heard of a prophecy saying that his grandson would cause his demise. Though, that didn't stop Zeus from coming to see her, and when Danae's father heard that she was to have a child, he locked her in a chest and threw her into the sea; where she was later discovered by an old fisherman, who lived on the island of Seriphos.

"When Perseus was grown up, the king of the island wished to marry his mother. Though, Perseus did not want that and stopped it from happening. So the king sent him to kill Medusa and bring back her head, as proof.

"Zeus did not want him to die, so he, with the help of other gods, gave Perseus an helm with the powers of invisibility, a magical sword, and winged sandals. Perseus was then able to trick the Graiai into telling him where the Gordon's, or medusa and her sisters, lived.

"So, as medusa lay sleeping, he cut off her head. Though, as he was on his way back to Greece, he came upon a young woman, named Andromeda, tied to the rocks as a sacrifice for the sea monster; her mother had affended Poseidon, the God of the seas, by saying that she was more beautiful than his naiads, thus sending the sea monster after her. Perseus saved her, brought her back to the island and turned the king to stone. Then he traveled back to his birth place and claimed the throne from his grandfather," her mother finitshed. She looked down at her watched, shook her head and began to stand up. "It's much too late for a young girl to be staying up, go wash up and I'll be there in a couple of minutes to say good night to you." Alice did as she was told and found her mom sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her. "Good night sweetie, you better get your rest as tommoro was will be your first day of third grade." Her mother than stood up shakily, as she seemed to be doing more lately, kissed her head and went into the room next to hers.

Alice had been worried for her mom's health lately; for she had found out, when accompanying her mom to the doctor, that her mom had cancer. Alice could tell that it was getting worse, even though her mom tried to hide it by doing her normal ruitines; for example, telling her one Greek myth a night. She didn't know what to do, and in the end she decided to let the doctors handle it.

At her age, of 7 and eight next month, she didn't know that there was no real cure for cancer. That being said, she drifted into a dreamless sleep, ready for the hardships that will come with facing school. For she had already gotten kicked out of one.

2 Months later:

The last two months since school had started for Alice a couple of things had happened. First, she turned eight; second, when she was climbing a tree and got to high up, the tree grew branches in the shape of a latter; lastly her mom had told her that she was going to have to be hospitalized and that she would be staying with her "aunt" Marlene, who was actually her mom's best friend.

That's where Alice was at the moment, resting on her bed in the guest room of her aunt's house. She was oringinally going to do homework but with her ADHD she was having trouble concentrating on it. She started twiddling her thumbs, when the house phone rang. She quickly jumped up and answered it.

"Hello this is the Gillens house, who am I speaking to," She asked politely.

"Hello I'm a nurse from PO hospital, is this.. Alice speaking?"

"umm.. Yes," she replied

"I'm very sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but your mother is on the brick of death and would like to speak to you. Is it possible to head down here?" The nurse asked.

"I'll be down right away,"Aluce told her before dropping the phone, shoving on her shoes and running right out the door. She lived in a small town in Tennessee, and at the moment, only a few blocks away from the town hospital.


End file.
